


Pacify Her [7x07]

by KOriginalAddict



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Braime - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Gen, Other, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOriginalAddict/pseuds/KOriginalAddict
Summary: Jaime finally leaves cersei in season 7 finale, the song is so fitting I couldn't resist vidding it, and it barely took me a few hours hope you guys like it ;) (tell me what you think in comments)





	Pacify Her [7x07]




End file.
